Digimon Story - Code Iliad
by OmegaArts13
Summary: Story takes place 2 years after disappearance of the Eaters. Now, two wheels of fate begin to turn, that decide the fate of the Digital Worlds of Iliad and Yggdrasil, as Jupitermon suddenly declares a war to Yggdrasil... Can the chosen humans stop the upcoming war? Meanwhile in Iliad, another group of humans arrives...
1. Declaration and the Mysterious Case

**Chapter 01 – Declaration and the Mysterious Case**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Digimon. Only this story.

 **Author Note :** For Keisuke's and Ami's teams I am using teams I used with them, so don't wonder if they are not accurate - For Ami, "Three Archangels", while Keisuke's team are related to Chaosmon. Also, as events take place after events of the Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth and Hacker's Memory, **SPOILERS**.

In Digital world of Iliad, at throne of Olympos XII, Jupitermon would be sitting on his throne, with other members of the Olympos XII; Apollomon, Bacchusmon, Ceresmon, Dianamon, Marsmon, Merukimon, Minervamon, Neptunemon, Venusmon, Vulcanusmon and his beloved Junomon on his side. In center of the room, a golden sphere would be floating above a hole."...Plutomon and Titamons have been silent for a good while..." Jupitermon would then state, peering at the floating, golden sphere middle of the court. "It is worrying. Titamons are always wreaking havoc across Iliad... For them to be quiet like this is... Just not normal", Apollomon agrees. Marsmon laughs. "Maybe they are afraid, with Gankoomon and his apprentice visiting the Battle City?" He asks. "I doubt it... Titamon are not afraid of anyone", Dianamon would state. "...We should-" Neptunemon begins, as sky begins to turn black, Jupitermon standing up. "...Intruder at our Seat of Iliad?" He thunders, as golden sphere sinks to the hole in ground which closes itself. "Who dares?!" Jupitermon booms out, his hammers forming to his arms. From the shadows, a human would walk towards the throne, followed by three shadowy figures, one with heads of greymon and garurumon as arms, one with shield and lance, and third one with guns for legs...

Few hours later, in the Digital World, near the tree housing Yggdrasil, the Royal Knights would have gathered, as lightning bolt would suddenly strike nearby. "...Who dares to attack this close the King Drassil!?" Craniamon demands to know, making his way to the lightning followed by others. Lightning would then turn into a vision. "...Royal Knights of Yggdrasil", Jupitermon begins. "Your aggression against Iliad and Olympos XII has been noted", he would state. "Few hours ago, two of your Knights, Omnimon and Dukemon, attacked Seat of Olympos and slayed several members of our order. As countermeasure... We, surviving members of the Olympos XII, declare a war against Yggdrasil." Royal Knights begin to whisper to each other, while Dukemon and Omnimon narrow their eyes. "...Impossible", Omnimon then says. "What did you say?" Jupitermon asks. "Neither I or Dukemon have left Digital World to Iliad", Omnimon explains. "Maybe you did, maybe you didn't" Jupitermon states. "Alas, we cannot rely your word anymore about it", Jupitermon states. "...You will face the wrath of the Olympos XII." Connection then would be severed. "...Olympos XII, declaring a war to us?" Dynasmon asks, crossing his arms, thinking. "Let them come", Duftmon would simply state. "We'll crush them." Alphamon would observe scene from the distance. "...Olympos, declaring war at us even after they lost members of Olympos XII? Something doesn't add up..." Alphamon closes his eyes, turning around and making his way towards Yggdrasil. "...I need to do some preparations..."

And now, we move few days ahead from declaration of War between Yggdrasil and Iliad, to the Real World.

Two years have passed since Digimon appeared in Tokyo and EDEN Syndrome was cured, and virtual reality of EDEN vanished. Since then, EDEN has been re-created. To most people whole idea of EDEN would be entirely new, but there were those who remembered it well enough...

In Nakano Broadway's 4th floor, in K-Cafe, two teens would had gathered. "...Did you hear? Kamishiro Enterprises are launching new version of EDEN!" Girl with pink hair would say, seeming to be excited. "We did – Yuugo and Yuuko told us that yesterday in chat, remember?" Boy with black hair and blue outfit would point out. "...Y-yeah... Anyhow, what you think of it?" Girl would then ask. "...Hopefully, it does not summon Eaters this time..." Boy would say. "...Don't be always such a pessimist Arata!" Girl would say. Arata would shrug. "...You do remember what happened last time when EDEN launched, right Nokia?" Nokia goes silent, looking at ground a moment. Arata sighs. "Well, no worries. Yuuko and Yuugo remember it too, and made sure it would not happen this time", Arata says. Nokia then looks around a bit. "...By to way, where's Ami? Thought she'd be here with us today?" Arata sighs. "...Sometimes I wonder if you ever listen... She said she wouldn't necessarily make it here today... Something about a case?" Nokia sighs. "Well, I guess working in Kuremi Detective Agency does limit her free time?" As she finishes sentence, her and Arata's digivice' beep as digimail would be received.

Speaking of Ami, she would be indeed working with a case. There would had been dine-and-dash in Shibuya, and she would be trying to find the culprit, wandering around as she arrives to Shibuya crossing, stopping to wait lights to turn green. "...So... A boy with green hat and orange shirt..." She would think, as light turns to green and she begins to cross the street. Half-way, she would cross paths with a girl with school uniform and long hair, who smirks, before vanishing. Red-haired girl would feel cold shivers, looking around a bit, before making her way to the otherside of the road before light could turn red. "...What was that?" She would think, as she notices a someone matching the description, running after him. "...He'll welcome you..." Voice would whisper as Ami would be running after dine-and-dasher, causing her to stop to look around, before being pulled back, just before truck would hit her. Ami would blink, as boy wearing a long blue jacket with butterfly symbol would sigh. "...That was too close... You should watch where you go, you almost were driven over there", He would say.

Dine-and-dasher smirks as he looks back, only to bump into someone. "Hey, watch where you are going-" He begins, looking at police office with tall, brown hair, who cracks her knuckles, causing dine-and-dasher to yelp. "You're one who should watch out where your going!" "Date!" Ami would call from the otherside, having stood back up. Officer would turn to look at other side of the road. "...That is the one we are looking for!" Date blinks, looking back to boy who yelps, as Date smirks. "So your that... Dine-and-Dasher, eh? You're arrested", She would say, lifting boy up, and taking him away.

Ami sighs in relief. "...Thank you, uh... I don't think I heard your name?" Boy is about to say something as two hear someone else calling. "Keisuke!" Boy turns around as another boy, one with light purple hair would arrive to the scene. "Where did you vanish without warni-" Yu asks, blinking as he notices Ami. "Sorry about that, Yu... She was about to get hit by a truck, couldn't just stand there and watch", Keisuke would reply, Yu sighing. "...You never change, do you?" He asks, peering at Ami a bit. "...Well, might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Keisuke Amasawa" Keisuke would introduce himself. "Yu Nogi", Yu would say. "...Ami. Ami Aiba", Ami would introduce herself. "...We should probably get going", Yu would say. "Ryuji is waiting us to get the supplies", He would remind. Keisuke blinks, and then remembers. "Oh, right!" He says, looking at Ami for a moment. "If you have time, you should try to come to Hudie some point! We are located in Ikebukuro!" Keisuke says, before making his way to get supplies. "Uh... Okey", Ami would reply, looking after two, tilting her head a bit.

With case closed, Ami would make her way to Nakano Broadway, returning to the detective agency where she would be greeted by Kyoko Kuremi. "How did the case go?" She would ask. Ami smiles. "It took a while, but we found the culprit and date arrested him", Ami would reply, smiling. Kyoko nods, smiling in turn. "Glad to hear", Kyoko would say. "By to way, while you were away, we got... Unusual case." Ami blinks, and tilts her head. "Unusual?" Kyoko nods. "...It was submitted by someone called "Mirei Mikagura". She wishes that wishes we gather in Internet Café in Ikebukuro, Hudie." Ami blinks, thinking. "...Mirei? I haven't heard of her in ages... Though that means this must be serious." She would think. "Who we need to give invitations to?" She then asks. "Let me see... Recording the case, four of them work at Hudie : Chitose Imai, Ryuji Mishima, Keisuke Amasawa and Yu Nogi", Kyoko begins. "...And besides us two, she has invited quite a few people. Nokia Shiramune, Arata Sanada, Fei Wong Bā Ignacio, Yuugo and Yuuko Kamishiro, Reiko Tawa, Masao Tanaka, Yuugo and Yuuko Kamishiro... Even Date Makiko and Detective Matayoshi, and those kids from the Inoden Occult Research Club", she lists. Ami tilts her head. "...Most of those names were familiar... But who is Masao Tanaka?" She thinks. "There was one name in invitation list I did not recognize, nor I seem to find it from anywhere..." Ami blinks. "Who?" "...Rina Shinomiya", Koyoko answers, sighing as she shakes her head. "...Well, case is a case" Kyoko replies, smiling. Ami nods in agreement. "Anything we should prepare?" Ami asks. Kyoko shakes her head. "Not really. But with detective Matayoshi and I there, I doubt it will be dangerous. Still..." Kyoko looks thoughtful. "...What common with all those who were invited would have?" Kyoko wonders.

Meanwhile, at Hudie, Keisuke and Yu would had returned. "...You're late", Ryuji would reply. "Sorry, ran into some trouble while coming back", Keisuke apologies. "Well, it's alright", Chitose says, smiling. "After all, you did bring everything in the end, right?" Ryuji sighs. "...Anyhow, we got a request", He would then say. "Request?" Keisuke asks. Ryuji nods. "Apparently, someone wants to rent Hudie for next Saturday", Chitose would say. "...It is unusual, but I suppose we can do it?" Chitose asks from Ryuji, who nods. "...True. In any case, us four were also invited." Yu and Keisuke look surprised. "...Do we have list of names who else are coming?" Yu asks. Ryuji nods. "...Arata is coming as well", Chitose would say. Ryuji sighs, smiling a bit. "...It has been a while." Keisuke and Yu go through the name list, noticing familiar name. "Ami Aiba... Wasn't she the one you saved?" Yu asks from Keisuke. Keisuke offers a slow nod. "...Saved?" Ryuji asks. "What happened, and where?" He presses. "We were returning from the shop when we saw her to stop as light was turning from green to red", Yu explains. "Keisuke pulled her away from the road before she was driven over." Chitose smiles a bit. "Saved a girl, huh? Well done!" He gives thumbs up to Keisuke, who looks bit to ground, scratching his cheek.

Day of meeting would come, and group would arrive to the Hudie, one by one. Ryuji and Chitose would have been talking with Arata, while Keisuke and Yu would had been talking with Ami and Nokia. "...So, have you seen either this Rina Shinomiya or one who invited us?" Kyoko would ask from Matayoshi, who would shake his head. "...No, I haven't. I also did run background search as you asked, but got nothing of those two..." Kyoko peers at Matayoshi. "...Suspicious, isn't it?" Matayoshi asks. "...It is. Though, expect for those two, everyone who were invited are here-" Kyoko says, as background room begins to glow, drawing attention of everyone. "...What is that?" Nokia asks. Keisuke peers at the door, making his way to there. "...There should only be supplies there, what is going on-" He begins to ask, as he reaches the handle. The door would then open, revealing a glowing blue vortex, that then flashes. In next moment, Hudie would be empty, everyone having disappeared from the cafe in a flash.

In Digital Lab, Mirei would been watching this, smiling a bit. "Once more, wheel of fate turns..." She then notices something. "...More than one wheel, it seems", She would say. She noticed that gate she had opened wasn't only one; elsewhere, another gate had opened...

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned to find out what happened, in next chapter of Digimon Story – Code Iliad! Next time : New tamers!**


	2. The New Destinies

**Chapter 02 – The New Destinies**

 **Disclaimer** : **I do not own Digimon. Only this story.**

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I am trying to write story so that every other chapter is what happens in Yggdrassil and every other is what is happening in Iliad. In Yggdrassil I use original Cyber Sleuth characters while Iliad ones are my own OC's. Enjoy! ^_^**

 **Notes : For theme, chose Nightwish's _Alpenglow_. Also for Attack Names, I use [ _This_ ] style.**

As the first group would had been teleported to the digital world, a group of students, five boys and two girls, would be spending some time in K-Cafe, in fourth floor of the Nakano Broadway. "So, what you think about this "EDEN" project Kamishiro are working on?" a boy with black hair and red scarf would ask. Others wouldn't answer right away, just look at each other. "Honestly Jin? It is an interesting idea", one of them would finally speak. Jin smiles, while most of the others nod. One of them wouldn't say anything though – A boy with black hair and yellow scarf. Jin peers at him a bit. "...Is something wrong?" He would then asks. "No, it is just..." Boy sighs a bit. "...It just feels that we have been in this situation before. You know, like a deja vu?" He finally says. Others look each other, while Jin crosses his arms and tilts his head. "...Well, now when you mention it..." Suddenly, everyone in the group would receive a message through their Digimail.

They would look through their Digivices, blinking a bit at the message. "You have been called to... Iliad?" Jin asks, reading the message. "If you accept, go to Nakano Elevator and follow instructions...?" Others look at each other. "I don't know, this sounds strange..." One of the boys would say. Jin meanwhile just smiles a bit. "...Maybe, but I am now curious to find out what this "Iliad" is!" Boy with yellow scarf sighs. "...Fine, if you insist, I'll come too." Others would hesitate a bit, before girl with light purple hair and red scarf would stand up. "I'll come too", she replies. Jin smiles. "So at least your aboard, Saki, Kurata", he says, smiling brightly. Boy with sunglasses and leather vest sighs. "...Well, I suppose I have to keep eye on your guys", he finally says. Jin nods. "So with Kane, that's 4. What about you guys?" Jin asks, smiling. Girl with long, light hair would think this, before nodding. "Well, if Saki goes, I'll come as well", she finally says. Saki smiles. "Thanks Hanabi", she would say. Other girl shakes her head. "It's nothing, really." Rest of the two look at each other. Then, one with navy hair shrugs. "...I can't exactly leave you unchecked, you would just run into trouble like last time", he finally says. Jin pouts at this a bit. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad was it Kouta?" He asks. "Well, I don't have anything else to do, so might as well go with you guys", final one would then say. Jin smirks. "I knew I could count on you Hiroto!" Jin says.

Soon enough, group would make their way to the Nakano Elevator and call it up. "...So, what were the instructions, brother?" Kurata would ask. "Don't rush me, alright?" Jin would reply, going through the instructions. "...First press every button from 4 to 2 once, then from 4 to 1 three more times in order, and finally 1..." Jin says, reading the guide as he presses the buttons. Elevator would then hums a bit. "...Are we moving?" Jin asks, looking around. Saki shakes her head. "I... I don't think so?" Saki replies. From the Digi-Lab, Mirei would had been watching through her screens as the group would had entered to the Elevator. "It seems that there are more than one wheel of fate turning this time as well", she would muse, smiling a bit. "I wonder, how things will turn out..."

Suddenly, elevator doors open, and group could see world they had never seen before; Jungle, with several unknown plants. "Wow... Just what is this place?" Jin asks, making his way out from the Elevator. Others also make their ways out from the elevator. Kurata turns around to look for the elevator, blinking a bit. "...Guys?" He would begin. "Hm? What is it Kurata?" Hiroto would ask, turning around. "...Elevator is gone." Others turn around, looking both surprised and shocked; Elevator indeed isn't there anymore. "...Wait, how are we supposed to get back from here?!" Jin asks, looking around the jungle. Hanabi sighs. "...Atleast we ate before we came here", she replies. Suddenly, group could spot movement in the bush, and get ready, with Kane readying himself for a fight.

After a while, bunch of strange creatures, eight in total, would become visible, falling down to ground, surprising the humans; a mammal of some kind with red fur with purple stripes, white rabbit with moon symbol on its forehead, a small humanoid lion, a black bear with purple hat, green fish, humanoid flower, a dog-like creature with purple fur and a goblin with a wooden mace. "...Oof..." lion would say, rubbing his head, then turning around. "Why did you push us Goblimon?!" he asks. "You were in the way, I wanted to see too!" Goblin would say, crossing his arms with a huff.

Humans blink, staring at the creatures, who then turn to look straight at them, both groups staying silent for a while. "...Are you... Humans?" rabbit would finally ask, tilting her head a bit. "...Yes?" Saki would answer. All eight suddenly look both surprised by this. "Wow! Actual humans!" lion would say, having already forgotten Goblimon, looking at the group. Elecmon meanwhile would count a bit. "...Seven of them, and eight of us... Is one of us going to go without a partner?" He asks. "Partner?" Jin asks, tilting his head a bit. "Let me explain", woman's voice could be heard from nearby.

From the bushes, a female figure would make her way to the children. She would be wearing a white toga and bandage around her eyes, and would be accompanied by two pigeons. "Greetings, children of the Human World", she would greet. Jin narrows his eyes. "...Children? We're already over 18 lady!" He would say. Kurata would smack Jin back to his head. "...Apologies. My brother can be rude at times", boy would apologize. "Oh, I know that feeling... Right, Elecmon?" One of the digimon would say, looking at the red mammal. "Oh be quiet Gazimon!" Elecmon snaps. Female digimon shakes her head. "...In any case, humans, let me welcome you to Iliad", she speaks. "I am Venusmon, one of the members of group guarding this world, Olympos XII... And last one who hasn't fallen", she would introduce herself. Humans blink. "...Fallen?" They ask. "I'll explain, but not in her-" Venusmon would say, as mechanical voice could be heard from the nearby. "[ _ **Guilty Chain**_ ]!" Venusmon blinks, looking as mechanical arm would be launched from the bush at her direction, barely avoiding it as arm pierces through one of the trees, before pulling back. "...Not good, he is already here... We need to move, now!" She says, looking at the direction where attack came from. From the bushes, mechanical creature with sickle for an arm would appear. "Found you~" It would say, as Venusmon would smile a bit. "[ _ **Peace Fantasia**_ ]!" She calls out in turn, as her pigeon would fly at Reapermon and hit it in head, stopping him to his tracks. "...Let's go", Venusmon would say to the humans, who look confused but follow. Once they have left the sight, digimon snaps out of the trance, looking around a bit. "Again!?" It asks, starting to slash at trees in anger.

Meanwhile, Venusmon would had leaded the humans and the digimon to the cavern nearby. "...We should be safe here, atleast for now", She would say, sighing. "...I am afraid I cannot stay with you longer, with Reapermon after me", she explains. "Reapermon?" Humans ask. She nods. "...A Bounty Hunter, hired to capture me... It has orders to capture me alive, but it will kill anyone else who get in its way", she explains. "I have so far managed to avoid it with my Peace Fantasia, but... I am not sure how much longer I can do so. I might need to go hiding for a while..." She explains. "...Why aren't rest of your order doing something to it?" Jin asks. "I mean, if you are guardians of this place, why wouldn't they help you?" Venusmon would sigh. "...It... It is because Olympos XII were ones who hired him. Or atleast ones who are still left..." She says. Most of the group look shocked, expect for Kurata. "...What you mean?" Venusmon stays silent for a moment, before starting to explain.

"...Not long ago, a human attacked Olympos XII with his six partner digimon... Some of us were reverted back to our previous stages in the combat, while rest fell under control of the attacker... He couldn't affect me for some reason, and I managed to escape – And now I am being hunted by one who took down the Olympos", she explains. She then motions the digimon on her side. "Like me, they used to be members of the Olympos XII, but they were forced into those forms, and their powers were scattered", she explains. "...I know I don't have right to ask you any favors after bringing you here, but... With Reapermon after me, I cannot guarantee their safety", she explains. "Could you keep them safe, and help them regain their former powers?"

Group look at each other. Jin then smiles. "Well, we can't exactly say no, after seeing what kind of trouble you are in!" He says. Hiroto would punch his fists together. "...Same. Can't let someone to just do stuff like this without answering from it." Saki nods. "If someone needs help, I just can't ignore it..." Kurata would nods as well. "...I'll help as well." Kouta nods too. "Let's show them what we got!" Kane would nod with a smirk. "Exactly. I suppose I can cut loose here without worrying about getting into trouble?" He asks, cracking his knuckles. "...I'll help, but..." Hanabi begins, and then scratches her cheek a bit. "...Can we eat something soon?" Everyone else turns to look at her, blinking, including Venusmon who smiles. "I think it is possible... There are plenty of fruits and meat-plants in vale nearby", she would say. "Meat plants?" Hanabi asks. Venusmon nods. "Steaks in bone that grow from ground – Most of the Digimon eat them as well", she explains. Kurata sighs. "...Way to absorb all tension from the room Hanabi..." He would say, while Hanabi just smiles a bit to this.

Outside, Reapermon would be going through the woods. "Where in Dark Area did they go!?" he asks, starting to get impatient. "That does it..." He then snaps, jumping from tree to tree until he reaches the top, letting out loud a roar. Then, something would begin to move underground, tunneling its way towards where Venusmon and others are.

Venusmon looks towards the exit, frowning. "...Seems Reapermon is already back normal... We should hurry", she says, as a massive drill suddenly bursts from the ground. "Wha-" She manages to get out as Drimogemon suddenly appears from the ground. She would quickly prepare to use her Special move on it. "[ _ **Peace Fan**_ -]" she would begin as Drimogemon takes out a bone and tosses it as a boomerang. "[[ _ **Crusher Bone**_!]] It would hit Venusmon back of her head, knocking her out of cold. Drimogemon then turns towards the children. "...Lord Reapermon orders all unnecessary targets to be exterminated" he says, as his drill horn begins to rotate. "...Kh... And we didn't even choose who to partner with..." Elecmon says, starting to generate electricity. "[ _ **Sparkling Thunder**_!] it then calls out as it releases burst of electricity at Drimogemon. "[ _ **Paralyze Breath**_!]" Gazimon in turn would call out, releasing cloud of golden mist from its mouth at Drimogemon. "[ _ **Brine Pistol**_!]" Green fish would call out, shooting small stream of water at Drimogemon. "[ _ **Bear-Cub Punch**_!]" Bear would call out as it jumps at Drimogemon, landing a punch to its horn. "[ _ **Tear Shoot**_!]" Rabbit calls out, gathering water to its antenna and shooting it at Drimogemon. "[ _ **Coronoa Flame**_!]" Small fiery lion calls out, focusing fire on its forehead before unleashing it as blast of fire at Drimogemon. "[ _ **Allergy Shower**_!]" humanoid flower calls out, releasing blasts of pollen at Drimogemon. "[ _ **Goblin Strike**_!]" Goblimon calls out, releasing a fireball from his club. As smoke clears, attacks would had not done anything to Drimogemon who laughs.

To surprise of others and Drimogemon, Kane rushes and grabs the bone Drimogemon used as a boomerang and would try to use it as a club to hit Drimogemon with. While it does not work, Drimogemon does look surprised by this, then laughs it off. "What you plan to do with that?" It asks, attempting to swipe Kane with his horn, who would be pushed to safety by the Goblinmon. "...Watch out pal, we digimon are much stronger than you humans..." Goblimon says. Kane frowns, adjusting his grip from the bone. "...Then why didn't your attacks do anything?" Goblimon frowns. "It is a Champpion level", he explains. "We are Rookies... It probably did something, but it wasn't enough-" Goblimon begins, before looking at the bone a bit, realizing something. "...Can I borrow that bone a bit?" He then asks. Kane stares goblin a bit, before passes the bone to him. Goblimon would drop his usual mace, giving bone few swings – and then starts to glow. "Goblimon Digivolves into..." He says, as he begins to grow while glowing. "OGREMON!" It then calls out with changed voice, having turned much bigger, roaring. Drimogemon would roar in turn. "Don't get cocky!" Ogremon calls out, drawing its fist back as Drimogemon begins its charge, roaring "[[ _ **Drill Spin**_ ]]!", rotating its horn rapidly. Ogremon would grab the horn with his free hand, smirking a bit. "[[ _ **Pummel Whack**_ ]!" Ogremon calls out, punching and releasing a blast full of dark energy, deleting Drimogemon with one punch.

Other Digimon look surprised by this, while Ogremon reverts back to Goblimon, bone mace having transformed into a wooden again. "...I knew it, it was from SkullGreymon!" Goblimon says, jumping a bit. "Thanks, Partner!" he then says. Kane looks surprised, but smirks. "No problem, Partner." Two bump their fists, as Kane's digivice glows faintly. "Partner Registered" flashes on its screen.

Venusmon would still be unconscious, as Goblimon and Kane stay near the entrance of the room, guarding it, as rest speak with each other. "...I suppose introductions are bit late", Elecmon says, standing up and coughing. "I am Elecmon, one with purple fur is Gazimon, flying fish is Swimmon, flower there is Floramon, rabbit there is Lunamon, the fiery one is Coronamon and... I am sure you figured out that bear there is Bearmon", he would explain, doing others introductions for them, even if Gazimon and Swimmon don't seem to like this. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jin Ryuuga, and this here is my brother, Kurata", Jin would introduce, while Kurata inclines his head. "I'm Saki Yoshida, nice to meet you", Saki introduces herself, bowing a bit. "I'm Hanabi Yamazaki, nice to meet you!" Hanabi calls out, smiling widely. "Kouta Fujikawa. Pleasure", Kouta says, inclining his head. "Hiroto Touma, nice to meet ya", Hiroto introduces himself. "...And one with glasses there is Kane Kosagi", he then adds. Elecmon nods. "...There is a bit of a problem here though", he then says. "...There are 8 of us, 7 now that Goblimon was partnered with Kane, but only 6 humans left..." He seems to be thoughtful.

Jin smiles, patting Elecmon on head a bit. "Don't worry, I am sure we figure out something!" He says aloud, smirking. Elecmon blinks, then huffs. "Sure", he says. Jin's digivice then beeps with message "Partner Registered". Jin blinks. "...Seems I'm your partner then?" He says, smiling. Meanwhile, Kurata makes his way to Gazimon. "...You want to be my partner?" He then asks. Gazimon seems to be suprised to this, but shrugs. "...Sure. Why not." This would be making Kurata's digivice in turn register a partner. Kouta would make his way to Swimmon, tilting his head a bit. "...I am curious to see what kind of evolution you have... Want to be my partner?" Swimmon blinks, and nods. "Works for me." Kouta's digivice then glows, registering the partner. Hiroto would make his way to Bearmon. "...You seems to be a fighter, want to tag team?" Bearmon blinks, then smirks. "I hope you can keep up with me", Bearmon then says as Hiroto's digivice registers his partner. Hanabi in turn makes her way to Floramon, tilting her head a bit. "...Uh... Want to be my partner...?" She would ask. Floramon smiles. "I think it would be fun", she would say, as another partnership is formed, leaving only Saki with Lunamon and Coronamon. Saki would had kneeled front of two, looking between two, who stare right back her. Eventually she hugs both. "I can't decide... I would like to be partner for both of you..." She would say. Lunamon and Coronamon look surprised by the hug. Even bigger suprise would happen almost right after, as Saki's digivice glows. "Partners Registered" Saki wonders, then realizes. "...Are you both now...?" She asks, to which Coronamon and Lunamon both nod, looking happy. "Yep!" They call out in same time, only to be hugged by Saki again.

"...I see you managed to form the bonds with your partners..." Venusmon would say, having recovered from blow to her head. Humans and Digimons nod. "But, if Reapermon is out there, how are we..." They ask. Venusmon smiles, walking to the wall, opening a door of some kind there. "I didn't choose this cavern for fun – This place has been connected to a nearby town, but I need to close the door once we go through", she explains. "Are you ready to move?" Saki asks, sounding worried. Venusmon nods. "I healed most of my injuries, don't worry young one", she replies, making her way through the exit. "Please, follow me." Humans and their partners nod, making their way after Venusmon. Their adventure in Iliad had began...

 **Afterword : I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next, we go back to Yggdrassil to see how things are going in there!**


	3. Back to the Digital World

**Chapter 03 : Back to the Digital World**

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the chapter! And as usual, spoilers from both Digimon Cyber Sleuth and Hacker's Memory! For Matayoshi, I chose to give him as partner one of the digimon he has when you take him as a partner for missions. Also, while I know Reiko doesn't officially have a partner, I know just a Digimon to fit the role from game!**

As flash clears, group would find themselves from a hall of some kind, with several ornamented pillars on their both sides. "Aaah! What was that!?" Nokia would call out, looking around where they are. "There was that strange flash of light, and now we don't know where we are!" She would say, looking around a bit. "You're too loud..." Arata would simply say, sighing and shaking his head. "Seems we were teleported." "Eh?!" Nokia asks, looking around a bit. "Teleported? To where?" Arata shrugs. "...Who knows", he simply replies. Others would be looking around, trying to figure out where they are.

Ami would be looking around, as a shadowy figure would lurk behind a pillar, before smirking and jumping at her, hugging her from behind. Ami yelps, drawing everyone's attention to the figure; the girl would have green hair and black sweater, and would be smiling. "You guys are late!" She then would say. "I've been waiting here for a while now!" She would say, as she let's go of Ami. Everyone looks bit confused, aside of Ami. Keisuke would tilt his head, looking at the girl. Having a faint memory of seeing her somewhere before. "...Rina?" Ami asks, to which girl nods. "Yep!" She would say, smiling. "Mirei told me to come greet you as she will be busy!" Kyoko would look thoughtful. "So this is Rina Shinomiya mentioned in the invitation..." She would think. "Anyhow, follow me, Veevee and others are waiting!" Others look even more confused. "...Who's Veevee?" Arata asks, but sadly for him Rina ignores the question and starts to make his way ahead, running. "Come on, let's not keep them waiting!" Arata sighs.

As they follow, hall would get bigger. Eventually, they would be met by three, massive figures; Alphamon, Omnimon and UlForceVeedramon. "Rina, did you find them?" UlforceVeedramon asks from girl, who nods. "Of course Veevee! They are here!" She says, smiling a bit, though she would not notice that there is plenty of distance between her and the others. "...You didn't just run ahead did you?" Blue Dragon Knight asks, to which Rina smiles, and shrugs a bit. Ulforceveedramon sighs. "...Please, try not to confuse them more than they already have been..."

Alphamon inclines his head to the group as they get closer. "Alphamon? You're the one who invited us here?" Arata asks, pausing a bit. He then holds his head a bit. "...Wait, what..." Alphamon raises his hand. "Please, don't be alarmed. We believe it would be easier to explain things should you have your memories from the time before Yggdrasil reseted this world", he explains. Keisuke tilts his head, widening his eyes. "Ah! You're that knight from before!" He suddenly remembers, having ran into Alphamon while a job. "...Indeed. Apologies for not introducing myself back then, but I was busy." Keisuke smiles. "Well, better later than never?" He says, smiling.

Nokia meanwhile goes to Omnimon. "...So... You guys remember us as well?" She asks. Omnimon nods. "Yes. Strangely, ones who were partnered with you managed to regain their memories soon after the reset", Omnimon explains. "But, it did not mean we could return to your world just like that, with Eden gone." Nokia nods to this. "I see... Hopefully we can create some kind of space where we can meet time to time!" She says, smirking. Omnimon let's out an amused laugh. "Indeed. It has been too quiet without you around." Nokia also smirks.

"At anycase, let me welcome you to the Digital World once more, humans", Alphamon would announce. "It was will of King Drasil that you were summoned here, as Digital World has a problem that might be too much for even the Royal Knights to handle alone", he explains. "Oh? What kind of problem?" Arata asks. "...World of Iliad has declared war at us", Omnimon would explain. "We have tried to solve things peacefully, but recording Jupitermon, leader of Iliads guardians, Olympos Twelve, , claims that attackers were I and Dukemon." Omnimon explains. "They also said that they slayed over half of the Olympus Twelve, yet they are willing to risk themselves with a war", Alphamon adds. "It does not add up. We would like to investigate, but orders from Yggdrasil are to focus our worlds defense." Arata sighs. "So why you need our help? It sounds like more of a digital worlds own problem." He asks. "Because Olympus has gathered several dangerous digimon to their side, including at least one that has been once more setting its sight to the Human World", Alphamon explains. "...What? What Digimon?" Ami asks. Alphamon closes his eyes for a moment, before opening them and mentioning single name. "One behind the Shibuya Crossing incident... Dragomon."

Faces of Ami, Keisuke and Inoden Occult Research Club pale a bit, hearing the name. "...You mean that giant octopus with trident?" Lily would ask, wearing her usual maid uniform. Alphamon nods. "But... Without Eden, how shouldn't even be able to affect the real world?" Keisuke asks. Ami seems to remember something. "...It couldn't be... That Spirit?" She asks. Alphamon nods. "Indeed. Dragomon is using her as a conduit. While he cannot attract with world physically, he can still affect the world otherwise. Manipulating the lights and sounds via electronics, and projecting a image of the ghost of that girl", Alphamon explains. Ami looks visibly spooked by this. Keisuke peers at Ami. "Wait, reason you stopped then was..." She nods. "...I heard her voice and stopped to look around and didn't even notice that light's had changed." Alphamon nods to this. "...I see. He is getting more powerful then", he says. "We would like to take care of him as soon as possible, but unfortunately it is not a possibility currently", he explains. "Dragomon is hiding in sea of Iliad, out of our reach." Ami blinks. "So... What we should do? Slip to the Iliad?" Arata asks. "It is one option, yes", Alphamon would say. Turning around. "Well, before we continue, I think we should go see your partners. I am sure they want to see you as well", Alphamon says, smiling a bit. Businessman among the group, Masao Tanaka, sighs a bit. "...You go ahead, I need to prepare something", he simply says, smiling a bit. "...Fine, but follow us as soon as possible", Keisuke would reply. Businessman nods. As group leaves, he opens his bag, smirking a bit. "It's time for my comeback..!" He would think, smirking.

Alphamon would guide the group across a half, with Omnimon and Veevee following, as group reaches outside, Keisuke looking back a bit. "...I hope that guy knows how to get here", he would think, sighing a bit. "Well, aside having your mind in the clouds, seems you guys are doing well", female voice would say suddenly. Keisuke, Ryuji and Chitose stop and turn around, looking at female figure, with blue butterflies wings growing in place of her hair, who then smiles. "It's been a while, Keisuke, Imai... Brother", She says, smiling a bit. Ryuji would tear up a bit. "...Erika?" He asks, to which digimon smiles, walking to her. "...It's Hudiemon nowadays, remember?" She reminds, crossing her arms while pouting a bit. Imai smiles. "Well, there still is Erika in you, so that is what counts, right?" He asks. Keisuke smiles. "Good to see you have been doing well... Did you make that Vanguard as you told me you would?" Hudiemon nods. "Yep! And we even recruited more members for it!" She would say, Wormon's cheerfulness getting through. "Not only Chitose's Shakkoumon, brothers Justimon and your BantyoLeomon, Darkdramon and Valdurmon, but also other really strong ones, like MarineAngemon!" She then coughs a bit. "...In any case, I'm just happy to see you all are all and well", she says, reverting to way Erika used to speak, trio smiling to Digimon, and then follow after others, Hudiemon flying ahead.

At the meeting place, plenty of digimon would be waiting for the humans. Arata would find his Diaboromon among the group easily, petting its head a bit. Date and Matayoshi would be met by Lopmon and Garudamon, Date trying to her best to hide her joy to meet small digimon again. Inoden Occult Club's members; Lily, Mei, Kenji and Manaka, would meet with Taomon, Lily's partner, who helped them to deal with trouble with Dragomon before. Fei would re-unite with her three partners from before: TigerVespamon, Hououmon and Sakuyamon, while Yuuko would meet with Gaiomon. Reiko would meet with MetalEtemon after a while, starting to talk with him about music. Members of Hudie would easily find their partners as Hudiemon would guide them to where they would be, where Darkdramon and BantyoLeomon trying to fight each other while Justimon tries his best to keep fight from starting. Valdurmon would sigh, while Shakkoumon would be just standing there. Meanwhile, Ami would reunite with her three partners; Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Kerpymon, happy to see her three angels after so long while.

Yugo would be smiling, staying bit further away for the time being. "Heh, they have good partners..." he thinks, before noticing Boltmon, tagged along by two DeathMeramons. "...Huh? I wonder whose partners those are..." He wonders, as as he hears footsteps, as android with pitch-black armor makes his way to him. "...It's been a while", he simply states. "Um, who...?" Yuto asks, looking confused. Android smirks. "Well, no wonder you don't recognize me... Last time we met, I was just a Pabumon", he says. Yugo seems to remember now. "Wait, you're the one I met when I came to Digital World first time, aren't you?" he asks, looking surprised. Hi-Andromon nods. "Indeed. I have waited for long while, and evolved few times during this time, eventually reaching this form." He then offers his arm. "Let's try to get along." Yuto smiles, shaking Androids arm.

Suddenly, music would start to play, Boltmons and DeathMeramon looking around a bit. MetalEtemon frowns, while Reiko blinks. "Isn't this... JimiKEN's Ephemeral Hummingbird?" She asks. Then, out of nowhere - and without warning, JimmyKEN appears, standing on a branch in nearby tree. Nokia blinks. "No way, how did he get in here..." She wonders, while everyone else look surprised - expect for Fei who just frowns. "...Annoying one made his entrance..." She mutters, as JimmyKEN jumps down from the tree. "Yo, yo, yo, did you think you could just leave me behind? That's sooo Uncool!" He would then say, smirking. Boltmon and DeathMeramons make their way to JimmyKEN, who smirks. "Buuut, it's no matter, as-" He is about to say, walking forward, only to slip in Banana peel. Reiko blinks, while MetalEtemon snickers a bit. "Who left that there!?" Jimmy KEN asks, while cold, feminine voice would be heard. "...Well, isn't this a nuisance..."

Yuuko would freeze, looking at direction of the voice, looking at a Knight with pink armor. "Why did we call them, Alphamon?" She then asks. Yuuko stares at the knight. Alphamon sighs. "I told you this before. It was King Drassil's will", Alphamon explains. "...Crusadermon..." Yuuko mutters. Knight would turn her head at Yuuko, staring her at the moment. "...Did you say something?" She asks. "No, nothing", Yuuko quickly replies. Crusadermon just shrugs. Alphamon looks at Crusadermon a moment. "Do you have news?" He asks. Crusadermon nods. "Yes. Olympos XII have made a deal with the Crack Team, by promising poison of Bacchusmon for them to use", she says. "...They are planning to use them as main attack force. I hope these Humans know what they do", she then says. "Trust me Crusadermon, they are capable." Crusadermon huffs, turning around to leave. "I believe when I see..." She simply says, making her exit. As she leaves, Yuuko looks at Alphamon. "...Does she remember us?" She asks. Alphamon shakes his head. "He shouldn't; None of the Knights who were deleted seem to have any memory about their stay in the Human World", Alphamon explains.

Alphamon then looks at people gathered. "In any case; as much as we would like to inspect what is going on in the Iliad directly, with Crack Team planning their attack, we are going to need also plan the defense. We need to change the plan a bit, but I'll brief you about it soon enough", Alphamon would say. "I'll help", Kuremi would offer, smiling. Alphamon nods. "I would appreciate that." Two then make their way to plan, leaving humans and digimons to reunite - and MetalEtemon and JimiKEN argue about each others sense of music again.

As Crusadermon makes her way forward, she would hear a growling voice. "...Well?" Voice asks. "...They seem to remember me", Crusadermon says. "It might be trouble... Should we contact him, to request HIM to send the Hunter?" voice asks. Crusadermon nods. "Yes. Especially the red-haired one will be trouble..." Voice would let out a amused laugh. "True. Very well, I shall contact them right away." Crusadermon smirks. "Just you wait brats... Don't think I forgot humiliation I had to endure in the human world..." She would laugh a bit, before vanishing to the woods.

 **Who is Crusadermon partner and what is she planning? Stay tuned, as in the Next Chapter, we return to continue experience in Iliad's side!**


	4. The Village & New Friends

**Chapter 04 – The Village & New Friends**

 **Disclaimer** : **I do not own Digimon. Only this story.**

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the new chapter! As usual, Attack Names are typed like [ _This_ ]. This is continuation of the story from Chapter 2.**

After being chased by Reapermon and fight with Drimogemon, group would had managed to reached the Digimon Village with guidance of Venusmon. For the time being they would be hiding on a dark alley, away from the direct sight, next to closed tunnel entrance. "You should be safe in here", Venusmon begins, turning to face the children. "But I'm afraid I should go hiding for the time being, with Reapermon after me", she explains, before looking at the group, still staying hidden from sight. "Do you have any questions?" Jin nods. "Yeah", he begins. "You mentioned that their powers were "scattered". What you meant exactly by that?" he would ask. Venusmon thinks how to explain the situation. "To put it simply, their data was scattered around Iliad", she would explain. "I believed it would return eventually, but we are running out of time. But, a friend told me that with aid of humans, they could recover their powers in time", she adds. "Running out of Time?" Kurata in turn asks, narrowing his eyes. Venusmon sighs, and opens her palm, forming a sphere, almost like a map. "...Our world was split into 13 Areas, and each member of Olympos Twelve ruled over a one", she explains. "But after the fall of the Olympos, one who invaded our world replaced ones who were returned to their rookie forms with his own generals", she then explains. "And now he has done the unthinkable and started a war with Yggdrasil's Royal Knights..." Venusmon tries to hide the worry in her voice, but fails. Children blink. "Wait, what's Yggdrasil?" Hiroto would ask while tilting his head. Venusmon motions at the glowing sphere on her palm that splits into three globes. "Beyond Iliad there is another, similar world, close enough that we can interact, Yggdrasil", she explains. "They are led by King Drasil and his Royal Knights, whose powers rival that of ours", Venusmon explains. "And now this invader has declared war to them..." She frowns. "Please. I know it is not my place to ask you this, but can you help me stop the all-out war?" She then pleads. Group looks at each other, though Saki nods. "I... I am not sure what we can do, but we have to try!" She then says, suddenly looking determined. Rest smirk. "Yeah, what she said" Kouta says. Venusmon smiles, and inclines her head. "I should return to my temple then", she says. "I wish you luck, humans of the other world." She says, turning around. "One more thing", she then says. "Currently, there are two Royal Knights at Illiad... Before the War was declared, Jesmon and Gankoomon were visiting place called Battle City. If you find them, I am sure they can help you", she says, vanishing as a flash of light, leaving group to the alley.

"Battle City, eh?" Hiroto says, smirking. "Sounds like fun." Bearmon nods. "Believe or not, it used to by area, but now Callismon holds it", he then says, making Hiroto first blink and then smirk again. "Good, you can show us the way, and we kick this Callismon to the next day!" Hiroto says. Bearmon suddenly looks pumped up as well. "Yeah!" He says. Saki meanwhile looks at her partners. "Well, I guess we are going to Battle City for now...?" She asks. Coronamon and Lunamon nod. "It sounds like best plan.", Coronamon says. "By to way, How far this Battle City is, and is it closest to us?" Hanabi would ask, looking at Floramon, who pauses to think. "If we are going to the Battle City, we would need to go through Silent Grove..." Swimmon looks at Floramon. "Isn't it territory of Minervamon?" he asks, to which Floramon nods. "Minervamon? Is..." Hanabi asking to which Floramon nods. "Member of Olympos Twelve? Yeah... A Mega Level. As we are we could not hope to beat her", she says. "In that case, how about special training?" Cheery voice would suddenly ask from somewhere.

As group tries to find the source of the voice, a pair of cloaked figures descend from the rooftops. "Who are you?" Elecmon asks, snarling a bit. Taller of the two figures would just step forward. "We could not help to hear what you were speaking of", she would then say. "...You said you'd go look for Jesmon and Gankoomon?" the shorter figure then asks, holding a golden trident. "What of it?" Gazimon asks, keeping one of his eyes closed. Figures smirk and throw the black cloaks to the air, revealing duo to be humanoid figures, one with hat which reminds the head of a black cat with two cross-shaped pistols and wearing a black dress, while the shorter one would have pink bunny hat and white dress. "We are Sistermons", taller one introduces herself, sounding really proud. "I'm Noir, and this is Blanc", she then adds, motioning to the shorter one who politicly bows. Saki, Lunamon and Coronamon blink before bowing back. "Nice to meet you", both say at same time, making Noir blink, before laugh a bit before petting Blanc. "...You are from Yggdrasil?" Elecmon asks, seeming to be surprised by this. Two nod. "We were with the Jesmon and Gankoomon when they were going to the Battle City!" Blanc says, smiling. "But then then Reapermon and Callismon showed up..." Noir sighs as Blanc looks as if she'd start to cry in a moments notice. "I am sure Lord Gankoomon could had beaten those two with right arm behind his back, and they were winning, when... Those two showed up." Noir frowns.. "ChaosDukemon and Omnimon Zwart..." Digimons blink and look at each other. "Ones who were with that guy?" They wonder a loud. Sistermons blink a bit. "Uh... What?" They ask. Elecmon sighs. "You... Should sit down, I try to explain", he would say.

After Elecmon explains the situation to the Sistermons, two are baffled. "Wait, let me get this straight", Noir begins. "Olympos Twelve, whose power rivals that of the Royal Knights, were either defeated or corrupted by someone with three black digimon with him – Omnimon Zwart, ChaosDukemon and AvengeKidmon – and these digimon are members of the Olympos Twelve..." Noir summarizes. "And now Jupitermon has declared war against Yggdrasil?" Digimons nodsNoir looks confused, but frowns. "Maybe if we would find Marsmon, he could help us..." Bearmon scratches back of his head. "Yeah... I doubt he can help in a while..." He says. Noir blinks. "How's so-" she asks, before staring at the bear a moment. "...Oh." Bearmon sighs and nods. "Yep... I was Marsmon, "The God of Battles" among the Olympos XII", Bearmon explains. Saki pauses to think, looking at the other digimon. "I should had asked this before, but... Which members of the Olympos you were?" she would then ask. Swimmon sighs. "I used to be Neptunemon, God of the Seas", he then says. "And now I am reduced into a fish." Floramon would scratch her cheek a bit. "It is a bit embarrassing, but... I used to be Ceresmon, Goddess of Plants", she says. "My actual body, the Bountiful Forest, is still somewhere in this world, as a lush forest, but my Medium was devolved and I lost connection to it..." She explains. Coronamon and Lunamon look at each other a while, before at Saki. "...We used to be Apollomon, God of Sun", Coronamon begins, followed by Lunamon. "And Dianamon, Goddess of Moon..." Saki blinks. "Sun and Moon..." She wonders. Kurata then looks at Gazimon, his partner a while. "Which one of the Twelve you were?" Gazimon frowns. "None. I was Hunter of the Underworld, Plutomon", he says. "Before everyone in Dark Area trembled before my name. And now I am a furball. Talk about demotion..." He says, frowning. Goblimon meanwhile laughs. "I already have once gone to champion, so it will be only matter of time I return to my original form of Titamon!" He calls out. Kane looks at his partner. "Titamon?" Goblimon nods. "I wasn't member of the Twelve either, but my strength did rival theirs!" he boasts.

As everyone else would had introduced themselves, Elecmon would frown a bit as Jin looks at him. "So... Which one...?" He asks, to which Elecmon frown. "I used to be one who is now blamed of starting this war – God of Thunder, Jupitermon", he then says. Everyone stares at him a moment. "Wait, if you were devolved, then who is...?" Elecmon shakes his head. "I don't know. But once I get my power back, I will show them what it means to anger God of Thunder." Elecmon says, sparking bit with electricity now, frustrated.

Sistermons look at the group a bit, before smiling. "Well, I think this will be as good time as ever to start the training!" Noir then says, clapping her hands together, smiling, before pulling out her cross-shaped pistols. Goblimon looks really up now. "So, what is the training?!" he asks, tightening the grip of his club. "Simple – You will fight us and try to reach the next level!" Noir says, smirking. "But, don't think we are weak- Lord Gankoomon trained us as well", she then says. Goblimon would then glow and grow to assume form of Ogremon. "Fine, let's go!" he says, aiming to punch Noir, only to have her stop the fist. "Hm... Seems you are already reached champion – that was fast!" Noir says, smiling. "Can you stand this one out? We try to first get rest to your level." Ogremon raises his brow, but shrugs and goes to sit next to Kane. "Fine, but be quick about it!" Noir nods, smiling, as she looks at Blanc. "Alright, let's begin!" All rookies would charge at once, while their partners watch on the sidelines for now. This would be a long training session...

 **In Next Chapter, back to check the situation at Yggdrasil! Also, Question for Readers. Would you like to see the training session, or would you prefer to have it happen Off-Screen. Do tell what you want, and depending answers I can have the partner digimon to be in their Champion Level in Chapter 6!**


	5. The Strategy Meeting

Chapter 5 – The Strategy Meeting

 **So, I have been thinking. Would there be any digimon you would like to see in the story? Do tell me in the Review's, I try to read them whenever I can.**

Since Crusadermon left, the chosen would be discussing about possible strategy and situation they are in at the moment. "So, this "Crack Team", what kind of group are they?" Arata would ask, looking at Alphamon who thinks a moment. "Group of Cyborg Digimons of Metal Empire, led by Chaosdramon, who is next stage of evolution of Machinedramon", Alphamon begins to explain. "He leads his forces with three commanders : Ground Commander Gundramon is leading attack from the west while Air Commander Aegisdramon is heading at Yggdrasil from East. Gigaseadramon, the Sea Commander, is meanwhile bringing more and more forces for the Crack Team so any losses they suffer are insignificant." "Let me guess. All of the commanders are Mega Level digimon?" Arata asks, to which Alphamon nods. "Easiest way would be to remove Chaosdramon, who leads his forces while bombarding us from the north, but he brought army of Machinedramons with him". Arata thinks this. "...So, best way to act would stop them getting reinforcements by taking out GigaSeadramon." Alphamon nods. "As expected. Unfortunately they know this, and GigaSeadramon only surfaces when it brings troops to the beach – and even then it is heavily guarded by a group of MetalSeadramon and Divermons." Arata thinks this. "So they focus their defenses to moment reinforcements arrive", he replies. "Let me guess. Reinforcements come from South?" Chitose asks. Alphamon nods. "Yes. How did you guess?" "Simple. That way they got us cornered", Chitose simply replies, thinking this, as he draws a sketch to the ground. "And their tactic is sound too. Should we try to sneak past them, two of them can send forces to intercept us. Their tactic is almost perfect", He admits. "Almost?" Alphamon asks, looking at the map. "Think it three dimensionally", Chitose explains. "Based on commanders you mentioned they got us from surrounded only on Above the land. But what about Underground?" Alphamon thinks this. "I see what you mean. By underground we could sneak behind them and surprise them", Alphamon says, thinking this, as entire Yggdrasil shakes. "What was that?!" Nokia asks, looking around shocked. "Is the cannon fire already reaching Yggdrasil?!" Omnimon asks, while Alphamon takes a moment to produce a three dimensional map. "No, it does not look like it", he simply says. "They aren't nowhere close enough..." Then, a red dot appears to the map. "We got intruder", he then says. "Intruder?" Sarada asks, blinking in surprise. "Where?"

Alphamon would not get chance to answer as he would be forced to summon his sword to block a barrage of bullets aimed straight at him. "Wha- Who's there!?" Omnimon asks. Only answer he would be getting would be another hail of bullets, forcing him to stay his ground to shield Nokia from the attack. Then, the attacker would reveal himself by landing to ground front of the group.

Before the humans and their partners would stand a digimon dressed like a gunslinger of the west with black outfit, with gun barrels for legs. "AvengeKidmon?!" Omnimon asks, raising the Garuru Arm at the digimon and opening it. "Do you really want to risk your partners life by firing that so close?" AvengeKidmon asks, smirking. "Because I don't really mind. I was sent to deal with the humans anyhow", it then says, before aiming both of its hands at Omnimon. "[ _ **Misery Bullet Rain**_ ]!" It would then open fire, starting to bombard the royal knight with gunfire. Meanwhile, Alphamon would climb out from the rubble. "Why is AvengeKidmon attacking us? He should know he can't match Omnimon... Unless", His eyes widened in realization as he notices another figure appear from the thin air : White, demon-like creature with single red eye and massive arms and legs. "Parallelmon!" He then calls out, drawing out Ouryuken and charging at the mutant digimon who jumps away from the attack with impressive speed, analyzing the situation. "What is that?!" Nokia asks, shocked. "Parallelmon. They are known to hunt people connected to the Digital World, but for one to appear here without any warning... It must have been sent by someone" He then says. "Just watch out for his attack, Absorbent Bang! If you get hit by it, you are trapped dimension inside of it!" Alphamon warns, before forming a spell circles front of him, before calling out "[ _ **Digitalize** **of Soul**_ ]!", and starting to fire multiple energy shots at Parallelmon, forcing it to keep dodging. While Alphamon keeps firing, he then looks over his shoulder at humans. "Go, we try to deal with them before they can cause us more trouble!" "You heard them, go!" Arata would call out, as group starts to move with their partners away, with Nokia staying a bit behind, looking at Omnimon. "Beat them up Omnimon!" She would cheer, before following others.

This would draw catch however attention AvengeKidmon, who then glares at Parallelmon. "Parallelmon! I keep them busy, you try to take at least one of them!" He then kicks Omnimon and jumps as high as as he can, aiming his legs at both Omnimon and Alphamon. "[ _ **Destruction Trigger**_ ]!" It then proceeds to fire rounds from both of its legs, and though Omnimon would deflect the shot aimed at him, Alphamon would be hit, causing him stagger for a moment and interrupting his attacks, giving Parallelmon chance to lock on to the closest target : Nokia. It would then call out "[ _ **Absorbent Bang**_ ]!", launching a massive claw-shaped energy blast at Nokia. "No!" Omnimon would call in turn, jumping to shield Nokia and ending up getting caught to the blast, causing Omnimon to revert back to Agumon and Gabumon in process as trio are pulled inside Parallelmon. "Nokia!" Ami would call out, as her three angel digimon take aim at the Parallelmon. However, Parallelmon would jump backwards and phase through the walls, vanishing. "Good, that one will weaken their forces severely", AvengeKidmon says, smirking, as he jumps backwards. "And where you think you are going?"Alphamon asks, summoning his sword once more and charging at AvengeKidmon, who laughs as he vanishes out of sight as well.

Everyone would be left shocked at sudden disappearance of both Nokia and Omnimon, especially Ami and Arata. "Damn it!" Arata swears, punching wall next to him. "How did this happen!" Alphamon looks at where AvengeKidmon had vanished at. "I don't know. If they were from Iliad, they should not been able to travel directly to the Yggdrasil, unless..." He then pauses to think. "Unless what?" Keisuke would ask, looking at Alphamon, trying his best to calm down Ami, who would be in shock,with one her best friends vanishing right front of her eyes. "Unless it was given permission to come here by a Royal Knight", Alphamon says. Then, they would hear footsteps. They would see Crusadermon walking towards them, with smoke coming from her shield, armor shattered from pieces, before collapsing to her knee. "Kh... Some use you were", she then says. "What happened?" Alphamon asks, looking at Crusadermon, who frowns. "Hate to admit it, but I got jumped on by AvengeKidmon... I Barely survived", she explains. Alphamon frowns at this, while Crusadermon looks at the group. "I am sorry for your friend, I truly am... But if they had access to the Yggdrasil, then they must have gotten it from Gankoomon", she theorizes. Alphamon thinks this. "...It is a possibility", he then says. "In any case, we need to reinforce defenses of Yggdrasil, push back Crack Team, and find that Parallelmon", Alphamon says. "Speaking of which. What happens to those who are hit by this... Absorbent Bang exactly?" Ryuji would ask, looking at Alphamon. "They are pulled inside Parallelmon", Alphamon explains. "He is like a living prison. But if he is killed, those inside him are also released." Ami blinks, wiping tears of her eyes, before looking at Alphamon. "Then, would it be best to split into groups?" She suggests. "Most of us can help here, while a small group goes after Parallelmon!" Alphamon thinks this, but Crusader shakes her head. "Too dangerous", she simply says. "Besides, we can't get past the Crack Team without raising their attention", she points out, before forcing herself back to standing. "...If you excuse me, I need to go recover my injuries", she says, limping away.

After Crusadermon has left, Alphamon turns towards the children. "I got this feeling that you are not going to listen Crusadermon?" He then asks. Arata nods. "You got that right. No way we leave Nokia alone!" He says. Ami would not in agreement to this. Keisuke nods also in agreement to this. "We are not leaving anyone behind!" he adds. Alphamon seems to smile at this. "Somehow, I knew you'd say that. And I agree with you", he then admits. "Crusadermon is too hasty to decide that "It is too dangerous", seeing what you have faced in the past." "It is decided then?" Ryuji asks. "We send a rescue part to Iliad?" he asks. "Who are going then and who stay here? We can't send many, three or four at most..." Alphamon asks. "I go at least", Arata says. "That airhead is sworn to make mess if someone is not there to keep eye on him", he adds. Ami nods. "I'm going too." Keisuke nods in agreement. "I'll come too!" Arata then looks at Yuuto. "How about you?" he then asks. Yuuto closes her eyes, thinking this. "I'd love to, but... I think I stay here, keep eye on Crusadermon", she says, looking over her shoulder towards where Crusadermon had gone to. "I don't know why, but... I got bad feeling about her." Arata nods to this. "So, three of us then?" He asks. "I want to come too-!" Rina calls out, though Ulforce V-Dramon sighs. "I think we are more useful in here, don't you?" He asks. Rina thinks this a moment. "Hm..." She then smiles. "Eh, I am sure it will be okay!" she then says, sounding as reassuring as she can!" Ulforce V-dramon sighs a bit, before shaking his head laughing. "Well, seems I can't change your mind then", he says, crossing his arms. "I do my best to help then, too!" he says.

"You really are easy to manipulate, Ulforce", voice would then say. Group would turn at the rooms entrance as red, armoured centaur with six legs. "Sleipmon?" Ulforce V-dramon asks, looking surprised. "Why are you here?" He then asks. Sleipmon looks at Rina, and then at Ulforce. "I shall follow you too", he says. "Once we are at Iliad, we can search for Gankoomon and Jesmon", he explains. Ulforce V-dramon and Alphamon nod at this. "It is a good idea", Alphamon confirms. "The rescue team can after recovering Nokia stay at Iliad, search the missing knights and maybe solve the situation from within", he suggests. Keisuke nods at this. "It sounds like we got the game plan then!" he says, smiling. Arata nods. "Well then, I shall be the leader of the mission", he then says. "No, I am!" Rina comments in turn. "Here we go again..." Ulforce V-dramon sighs, covering his face with his palm.

Back at the hallway, in a shadowy corner, Crusadermon would be once more contacting to someone. "You could had given me warning if you sent one of your elite guards with your hunter..." Crusadermon says, frowning. "Now now, I had to make the attack look as realistic as possible, I hope you understand", voice says. "Besides, we got that troublemaker out of the way now, don't we?" Crusadermon smirks beneath her mask. "True, and Omnimon is out also now. We can work more freely now..." She says, laughing a bit.

 **Author Note : Another Chapter done! I apologize the wait between the chapters, been busy. As for next chapter, we return to check things on Iliad again! Stay tuned!**


	6. Training Session

Chapter 6 : Training Session

 **Author Note : I hope you will enjoy the chapter! As usual, feel free to tell if there is a Digimon you want to see to appear in the story. I see what I can do. (Does not include Appmons.)**

"Come on, I know you can do better than that!" Noir would call out as she weaves out of the rookie digimons attacks way, laughing, as Gazimon and Elecmon try to jump at her from both sides, only to have the her jump up to avoid being caught – and instead hit each other. "Watch it!" Elecmon and Gazimon snap at each other exactly same time, before turning away from each other. Coronamon and Lunamon are next who try to catch her, failing, taking a moment to catch their breath. Bearmon would just try to ram the Sistermon Noir, only to have Sistermon once more to avoid the attack. "Almost!" Noir says, laughing again happily, as Floramon also misses her.

Swimmon would meanwhile wait his chance patiently– and just as Sistermon would be about to land to the ground, he sees his chance to come. "[ _ **Brine Pistol**_ ]!" He calls out as he shoots a current of water to the feline. Noir blinks as she is splashed in water, turning at the fish who would be hiding in a nearby pool. "Nice shot", Noir then comments. Swimmon would in turn smirk, before glowing as data starts to gather around him. "Swimmon Digi-Evolves to..." Swimmon calls out as he grows, turning into somewhat more humanoid. "Coelamon!" Former Swimmon calls out as he turns into a fish with skeletal armor, using 2 unarmored feet like fins to stand on ground, looking around a bit. "Well, I can at least walk around now", he thinks, making his way way to where Ogremon is sitting. "Hm. You did not become that much bigger", Ogremon says, smirking making Coelamon frown. "Not all are as big brutes as you are", he points out, crossing his clawed fins, pouting a bit.

Noir turns to look at the rest rookies. "Now, let's see if you can also reach Champion level next!" She says, sounding cheery. Bearmon smirks, before curling into a ball. Noir blinks, crossing her arms a bit. "What are you...?" She asks, as Bearmon suddenly starts to roll at her direction. "Take this! [ _ **Bear Roll**_ ]!" Bearmon calls out while rolling towards Noir, who just giggles as she jumps to the side. "You have to try harder than that", she just says, as she notices a strange pollen in air. "Isn't this..." She asks before starting to sneeze uncontrollably. "[ _ **Allergy Shower**_ ]!" Floramon says, releasing more pollen, as Bearmon keeps rolling at her direction. "Do it!" Bearmon calls out as he rolls, to which Floramon responds by kicking the spinning bear at Sistermon Noir – and sending the sneezing priestess to the ground. "Yes!" Bearmon says as he flexes – before sneezing and falling down himself thanks to Allergy Shower still lingering in the he does, both he and Floramon then begin to glow. "Floramon Digi-Evolves to... Kiwimon!" Floramon calls out as she starts to grow and assume more bird-like appearance, with long legs and metal helmet. "Bearmon Digi-Evolves to... Gryzmon!" Bearmon calls out as he grows in size, looking around a bit. "...Hm. I feel stronger!" He says, smirking. "Well... I got long way to go before I can take the skies again..." Kiwimon in turn says, sighing as both make their way to their partners.

After Noir would stop sneezing for a while, she would look at Blanc who would be speaking to the humans, smiling. "I would like to tag-out, but she seems to be enjoying herself..." Noir thinks, shrugging. "Oh well. Four left before we can start to take things seriously!" She calls out to other four. "I'm going to be next one to evolve!" Gazimon snaps, dashing at her claws ready to attack. "[ _ **Gazimon Claw**_ ]!" At the sime, Elecmon would be dashing from the other direction of Noir before jumping in air and gathering electric charge. "[ _ **Sparkling Thunder**_ ]!" He then calls out as he releases thunderbolt at Noir. Noir just shakes her head, jumping backwards. "You never learn do you?" She asks, jumping backwards as the thunderbolt crashes at Gazimon instead. "What's the big idea!?" Gazimon snaps, glaring at Elecmon. "You almost fried me with that!" "Your fault of getting to my way!" Elecmon replies, as two march at each other. Noir would just blink. "Oh boy... Here we go again..." She wonders, before blinking as she feels something grabbing her legs. As she looks down, Both Coronamon and Lunamon would had latched themselves to her legs. "Caught you!" Lunamon says, giggling a bit as Coronamon snickers too, as Lunamon forms stream of bubbles around them. "[ _ **Lop-Ear Ripple**_ ]" She then says, smiling mischievously as bubbles form a whirlpool, keeping Noir unable to escape. Coronamon then jumps in air, shrouding himself in fire. "[ _ **Petit**_ ** _Prominence_** ]!" He then calls out as he comes down crashing down, evaporating the bubbles.

To two rookie's surprise, Noir would had actually taken out her pistols to block the attack, sighing in relief as Coronamon stands now on her pistols. "If I would had taken that head-on, it would had actually had hurted..." She says, sighing in relief, before blinking as Lunamon begins to glow and grow, soon followed by Coronamon. "Lunamon Digi-Evolves to... Lekismon!" A rabbit digimon calls out, smiling, before looking up as she sees Coronamon growing in size as he digi-evolves. "Coronamon Digi-Evolves to... Firamon!" Fiery lion calls out. "Wait-wait-wait" Both Lekismon and Noir call out – before Firamon falls both top of Lekismon and Noir, as Sistemon is unable to hold the fiery lion up anymore. Saki yelps in surprise, noticing this, before rushing to her partners, followed by Blanc. "Are you three alright!?" She asks, sounding worried, as Noir lifts her hand from underneath the two dizzy digimon with thumb up. Saki and Blanc sigh in relief, before smiling – before they hear crash of lightning behind them.

"What you mean it is my fault?!" Elecmon asks, as he fights Gazimon, bombarding the purple-furred digimon with lightning. "You heard me! If you were to once keep eye on your domain we would not be in this mess!" Gazimon snaps back, before taking deep breath and releasing his Paralyze Breath attack, which Elecmon dodges. "Fine! How about we settle this right here, right now?!" Elecmon asks, as he begins to crackle with energy. "Sure!" Gazimon replies in angry voice, before charging at the Elecmon, who also starts charge at him. "Gazimon Digi-Evolves to!" "Elecmon Digi-Evolves to!" Both call out as Gazimon begins to assume more dog-like form while Elecmon grows and takes more humanoid form. "Dobermon!" "Aegiomon!" They then in turn say as light vanishes, revealing pitch-black doberman and a humanoid digimon with goat legs, as two get ready to strike, with Dobermon starting to charge dark energy for his attack and Aegiomons fist gathering electric charge. "[ _ **Schwarz Strahl**_ ]!" Dobermon calls out as he releases pitch-black beam of energy as Aegiomon. "[ _ **Stun Beat Blow**_ ]!" Aegiomon in turn calls out, charging at Dobermon with fist first. The tamers would be unable to be able to step in the clash of power, but Blanc would be more than ready to act, hitting her trident's butt end to the ground, calling out "[ _ **Protect Wave**_ ]!" In that moment, a wall of light forms between two, blocking their attacks. "That's enough!" Blanc calls out, looking at two, who only now seem to realize that they digi-evolved. "...Wait, when did we...?" Dobermon asks, looking at his body, while Aegiomon looks around as well. "So I am back being Aegiomon? That's good, it means I am close of regaining my powers!" He says, seeming suddenly really happy – and forgetting the fight he had moments ago.

Saki and the others would meanwhile help Noir from underneath the two champion Digimons, even though she would still be a bit dizzy afterwards. "Right, I think this will be enough for now", she says, shaking her head a bit. "Usually, I and Blanc would test how strong you have become, but you are in hurry, right?" She asks. "That's true", Aegiomon says, nodding. "It will take a good while to reach Silent Grove, so we can train more on the way." Others seem to agree with this, expect Ogremon. "Bah, I was expecting to have some fun..." He mutters, as Blanc turns at him. "Well if you want, I can spar with you a bit?" She says, smiling as she glows a bit. "Sistermon Blanc Awakening!" She then calls out as she grows in size, her pink bunny cowl now covering her eyes. "Allright, let's go!" Blanc says. Saki blinks, looking at her a bit. "Did her personality change a bit? Just a moment ago she was really shy..." Noir smiles a bit. "Just wait a moment", Noir assures.

Battle would not last long until Ogremon would be on the ground, knocked out of cold. Blanc smirks, looking at the others. "Who is next!" She asks, sounding too cheery about this while spinning her trident, making others blink. "She is way too strong to be just a Champion isn't she?" Saki asks, looking at Noir, who smiles. "She is closer an Ultimate after she Awakens", Noir explains. "Sadly, she cannot really control her fighting instincts in that form, so there is just one way to return her to her senses", Noir says, walking to Blanc, singing – before calling out "[ _ **Tekken**_ ** _Seisai_** ]!" and punching Blanc straight to the face, knocking her out of cold and reverting her back to normal in process. "Wha-" Hanabi asks, looking at Noir a bit who huffs. "Sorry, that is a only way to revert her back once she goes in that state", Noir apologizes, before looking at the group. "You should go ahead to the Groove, I and blanc catch on you later" Noir then suggests. Most of the group nods, although Hiruto would look at Blanc with curious expression. "Can you "Awaken" too?" He then asks, to which Noir nods. "Yep! And I would say I am even stronger than Blanc while in that state!" She says, sounding proud about it, before sitting down a bit. "Still, I and Blanc need to catch our breaths after that training, but you are in hurry, right?" She points ask. Aegiomon and Jin nod. "She's right. All-out war has yet to start..." Aegiomon agrees, nodding. "So, First stop, Silent Groove?" Jin asks. Group seems to agree with this before heading off.

In a distance, single red-eyed giant would be observing them, with DemiDevimon sitting on his shoulder. "Yeah, those are the ones master wants you to deal with next", bat would say. "They must not reach the Battle City, got it?" Parallelmon would growl, before vanish out of sight and forcing the bat digimon to take flight. "I take that as a yes", he then says. "Why did our lord have him to be a mute..." Bat wonders, before flying away, heading to report this to his masters...

 **Translation :**

* Tekken Seisai = Striking with Fist

* Schwarz Strahl = Black Beam

 **Next Time : Would you prefer to check on Team Yggdrasil, or the Iliad Rescue Party? Do tell me!**


	7. The Black Knights

Chapter 7 – The Black Knights

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the chapter! And as usual, attack names are typed like [This].**

 **Also a reminder : For partners of Keisuke and Ami I am using ones I used with them during my playthrough : With Ami, "Three Archangels" and for Keisuke Digimon that form Chaosmon. Also Spoiler's to Hacker's Memory ahead.**

 **Side-Note : I might have changed some names to their in-game versions from Dub ones.**

"Allright, it has been decided. I will lead the operation", Arata would state, before looking at Rina who would be pouting. "Meanwhile, you can aid Alphamon here. We cannot afford two more Royal Knights to leave the Yggdrasil." Sleipmon nods to this. "Seems this one understands the situation", he states, looking at Rina who lets out a defeated sigh, but quickly returns to her cheery self. "Well, I am sure it will ok if I stay here and help!" She chirps out, looking at Ulforce V-Dramon and Sleipmon. "Let's go kick the crack team where they came from!" She then calls out, before running out, followed by two Royal Knights who in turn sigh. "Well... That happened", Arata says, scratching back of his head, before looking back at Alphamon. "I will open path to you", Alphamon states. "It won't be too difficult, but I am not sure where it will open to. Most likely, not at the Olympos or any of the Twelve's holdings, though", he says as he holds his hand ahead, causing spell circle appear front of him. "Stand there when you are ready." Arata smirks, looking at Keisuke and Ami. "Let's get this show to the road, shall we?" He asks from the two then. "Yes!" Both Keisuke and Ami say at the exactly same time as they make their way to the spell circle. "Coordinates locked. Destination Illiad... Gateway, open!" Alphamon then calls out as the spell circle flashes, and in a moment trio and their partners are gone. "Allright, we should get ready to push the crack team back-" Ryuji begins, before pausing for a moment. "Wait... Where Erika and Wormmon are?"

Meanwhile, gateway would open at the Iliad as the Rescue party makes their arrival to there. "So, this is Illiad?" Arata asks, looking around the plains surrounding the group. "Less tropical plants than Yggdrasil had..." Diaboromon just looks around, growling in a low voice as it looks around. "Indeed. But this also means we got less places to hide", BanchoLeomon states, crossing his arms. "Bah, we don't need to hide. I just annihilate any enemies with my Gigastick Lance!" Darkdramon, a cyborg digimon with dark blue metal plating then states, smirking. "Now is not a time to start to argue", Valdurmon states as the giant bird makes his way between two before they start to fight again. Keisuke scratches back of his head, laughing a bit, as someone punches his back. "...You should stop them before they start to actually fight", a familiar voice states, catching Keisuke off-guard. Turning around, Erika would be standing there with Wormmon sitting on her shoulder. "Erika?! W-when did you-" Keisuke asks while the girl sighs. "I jumped into the portal when it was opening", she then states. "Someone has to make sure you get the job done." Keisuke sighs a bit, scratching back of his head. "Am I that unreliable...?" He then thinks as he sighs. Ami would blink a bit, looking at two as she smiles. Her partners meanwhile seem to notice something. "...Do you feel that Seraphimon?" Ophanimon would ask, looking at the armored angel next to her who nods. "Indeed. Powerful darkness is approaching... And fast", he states. Cherubimon frowns. "I was hoping we would not be noticed the right away..." Ami blinks, looking at her partners. "What you mean?" She asks, turning to face them, as she notices two black figures closing in. "Incoming!" Arata calls out as the group gets ready to fight.

As the shadows land, group would be shocked by what they see. Omnimon with a black armor, and Dukemon with dark and blue plating instead of the usual red and white. "Why are Dukemon and Omnimon here..." Arata asks, while two look at them. "Halt, intruders. State your business or be terminated", Omnimon states, though Dukemon just huffs. "Why bother? They are clearly outsiders so we should just terminate them", he then states. "...Personality is completely different to the Dukemon we know though", Arata thinks, narrowing his eyes, while Erika frowns. "I know those two..." Keisuke blinks, looking at her. "You do?" Erika nods. "We had time to study the Digital World and its denizens. Those two are Omnimon Zwart, version of Omnimon exposed to the Black Digitron, and ChaosDukemon... Black Knight Digimon who acts is basically just an evil Dukemon" Wormmon states. "Don't dare to compare me to that one. I am much more powerful than he can ever hope to be!" ChaosDukemon boasts. "But enough of that. Begone!" He then snaps as he thrusts his lance at the group, who is forced to move away from the attack. Arata frowns at this, before looking at Ami and Keisuke. "Can you two buy me some time? I got an idea", he states, as he opens a screen front of him. "I take it you have a plan?" Ami asks, to which Arata smirks. "Something like that." Keisuke then smirks. "Well, just say when you are done!" he states as he gets ready for the fight.

"You pay for that!" BanchoLeomon states as energy begins to gather to his fist. "[ **Flashy Boss Punch** ]!" As he punches air he releases a flash of light, which only gets blocked by ChaosDukemon's shield. "Fool... There is no way you can shatter my Gorgon!" he taunts. "Oh yeah? Then take this! [ **Dark Roar** ]!" Darkdramon in turn calls out as he gathers darkness to the tip of his lance before releasing it. "[ **Aurora Undulation** ]!" Valdurmon in turn calls out. As the blast of dark matter and holy light collide the shield they explode. Omnimon however does not look even look bothered by this, and reason would come clear soon enough. As smoke clears, Gorgon would had remained unscathed. "I did tell you, it is useless!" ChaosDukemon boasts. Omnimon would move a bit, though ChaosDukemon glares at him instantly as he does. "Don't interrupt! This is getting good!" He then states. Omnimon Zwart glares at his partner but then just sighs and jumps a bit backwards. "Fine, they are all yours..." He just states. ChaosDukemon then turns his focus back to the humans and their partners. "Now, where was I..." He asks, as he prepares to attack again before noticing the Three Archangels looming ahead. "Let's go... [ **Seven Heavens** ]!" Seraphimon calls out as he sends seven balls of light at ChaosDukemon. "[ **Heaven's Judgement** ]!" Cherubimon calls out in turn as he follows example of Seraphimon, sending a volley of lightning at ChaosDukemon. "[ **Eden's Javelin** ]!" Ophanimon also calls out, summoning her lance and firing a beam of light at it at ChaosDukemon, who just smirks beneath his mask. "Take this, and vanish! [ **Demon's Disaster** ]!" He then calls out as he thrusts his lance once more ahead, releasing a blast of darkness that evaporates the attacks of the Three Archangels on contact. Angels themselves manage to move out of the attacks way, however. "Was ChaosDukemon always this strong?" Ophanimon asks from Seraphimon, who frowns. "No. Even if he is a corrupted version of a Royal Knight, he should not be this strong", Seraphimon simply replies while Ami is thinking. "He can only defend from up to two attacks... Instead of attacking all from front, try surround him and attack that way!" She then advices. Three angels nod as they move and surround ChaosDukemon, who just laughs. "Fine, give it your best shot!" He calls out, getting ready for combat.

Keisuke meanwhile, has watched the battle before looking at his partners. "I think we should use it", he then says, to which BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon nod. "If you think it is necessary", BanchoLeomon says, nodding to Darkdramon as two begin to glow. "Let's just get this out of the way... Darkdramon DNA Digi-Evolve to...!" "BanchoLeomon DNA Digi-Evolve to...!" Both call out as their forms start to glow before starting to fuse, forming a taller, slightly humanoid figure with a blade for arm. "Chaosmon!" two then call out in unison as light vanishes, a white knight digimon with heads of BanncoLeomon and Darkdramon as arms. This seems to raise Zwart's attention. "Chaosmon? Now this is greatly unexpected, to see a embodiment of chaos to show itself..." Chaosmon meanwhile opens the Bancho arms "mouth", revealing the blade within which then extends as the Chaosmon charges at ChaosDukemon, sword catching a flame. " **[Bantyo Blade]**!"He then calls out as he swings the now burning blade at ChaosDukemon. However, before the slash could connect ChaosDukemon, Omnimon Zwart would open his Grey Arm and reveal his blade, and clash with Chaosmon. "Out of my way!" Echoing voice of Chaosmon would demand as two DNA digivolved digimon clash swords. ChaosDukemon meanwhile just frowns. "I told you to stay away, they are my prey!" he roars, before turning his focus at Seraphimon charging at him as angel calls out "[ **Excalibur** ]!", forming a blade which clashes with ChaosDukemon's lance. "There is nothing in your arsenal that can even damage my lance, Balmung!" ChaosDukemon proceeds to taunt as Seraphimon backs away.

"Hmph. You have your fun with them... I keep this one company", black Omnimon just states as his Garuru Arm in turn opens as he aims at Chaosmon. "[ **Supreme Cannon** ]!" Chaosmon would frown and open his Darkdra Arm, also revealing a cannon and aiming it in turn at Omnimon. "[ **Dark Prominence** ]!" Two digimon fire their blasts at the same time, causing them an explosion which hides both out of the sight for a moment. From the smoke, Chaosmon and Omnimon Zwart jump, both having taken some damage from each others blast, though Chaosmon would had taken the worse damage. Before they can engage again, Chaosmon starts to glow and splits back to Darkdramon and BanchoLeomon. "We are out of time already?!" Darkdramon asks, while BanchoLeomon frowns as two land near Keisuke. "Chaosmon's existence is a glitch itself" Zwart speaks up. "It is only natural that you could not keep that form up long after taking that much damage." Keisuke frowns, while ChaosDukemon just starts to laugh. "Seems that was your trump card. Alas, you bore me now so I will bring this to the end!" He then calls out as he jumps backwards and moves his shield front of him, symbol on his shield starting to fill. "Oh no... Move before he fires that!" Keisuke calls out, as group begins to flee. "...Wormmon", Erika would say, looking at her partner who nods, two fusing once more into Hudiemon and taking flight. "Now eat this, my most powerful attack, released by my Gorgon! [ **Judecca Prison** ]!" "[ **Flying Kick** ]!" Just before ChaosDukemon could unleash his blast of dark energy at the group, Hudiemon would kick him back of the knee, bending it so he'd lose his balance. Beam would be released from his shield, burning everything out of its path. "Damn bug!" ChaosDukemon snaps, aiming Balmung at Hudiemon, who smirks, as the wings start to glow. "[ **Infinity Dream** ]!" As she calls her attack, the wings start to glow even brighter and release pollen, blocking the line of sight of both Zwart and ChaosDukemon for a moment.

"Damn you bug... Just wait until I get my hands on you-" ChaosDukemon snaps, swinging his Balmung. However, by the time he does it, however, the humans and their digimons would be gone, along with Hudiemon. "...What the- Where did they go?!" ChaosDukemon snaps, stabbing the ground with his spear. "They must have used that as distraction to return to Yggdrasil", Zwart theorizes, turning around. "We should head back. Even with them gone there are still those who Venusmon brought here..." He says as he takes leave. "They are hardly a threat, especially with Parallelmon after them", ChaosDukemon states with a frown but follows after the black knight as they fly away.

As the black knights have left, group would return visible, and Arata sighs in relief. "Good thing hacking works in here too. Making us transparent was easy enough." Hudiemon nods. "It was a smart choice... Those two are as things stand too powerful to face head-on", she confirms. "Indeed. We should hurry to find Nokia", Keisuke says, though Ami would seem to think of something. "What is it?" Keisuke asks, looking at the red-haired girl who turns to face them. "Didn't they say there are more humans here, and that Parallelmon is after them too?" Keisuke blinks, before nodding. "Now when you mentioned it, it did say something about Venusmon having brought them here..." Hudiemon thinks this. "But Venusmon is one of the Olympos Twelve... Why would had she brought humans here?" She asks, but Ami shakes her head. "I don't know..." Arata sighs. "Well, for now we should get somewhere safe and plan our next course of action", he says. The group nods to this in agreement as they begin to move. Their rescue operation had a flashy start, but this was only a beginning.

 **Next time, we shall see how Iliad's own team can handle the challenges of the Silent Groove!**


	8. The Silent Groove

**Chapter 8: The Silent Groove**

* * *

 **Author Note: I hope you will enjoy the chapter! As usual, feel free to tell if there is a Digimon you want to see to appear in the story. I see what I can do. (Does not include Appmons.)**

* * *

While Rescue Team from Yggdrassil were dealing with the Black Knights, Omnimon Zwart and ChaosDukemon, chosen of Illiad had since reached far corner of the Silent Groove – domain of Minervamon – an open plain with olive trees here and there, along with what remnants of broken down pillars laying on ground.

"So, this is it?" Saki asks, with Firamon and Lekssmon not too far away, burning lion and white rabbit also looking around.

Aegiomon nods. "That is right. Minervamon's personal temple is deeper in the Groove." He then looks around. "However, that does not mean this will be easy. There are bound to be digimon on our way through here."

Ogremon just laughs. "Then we just smash through – as simple as that!" This comment makes everyone but his tamer, Kane, frown – with Kane himself laughing a bit.

As if direct reply for what Ogremon said, something does show up – Digimon shaped like a silver star, accompanied with round armored knight and smiling gray ball-like digimon with red gloves and boots.

"Hey! What you think you are doing here!?" Star-shaped one calls out as trio make their way closer.

"We're just passing through", Kurata replies. Dobermon however would remain on guard – something Kurata would notice. "…Something wrong?"

"Right, right. Not many do visit through Silent Groove", star speaks again. "I'm Starmon, and these are Gladimon and Mamemon", he states, introducing the rest of the group. He then pauses a bit, staring at the humans for a moment. "Say, I can't say I have seen Digimon like that before in Illiad."

"We're actually humans…" Kouta says, to which Coelamon first nods, but then pauses and just stares at Kouta as if he said something weird just now.

"Humans?" Mamemon asks, looking a bit confused for a moment.

"They mean those who live in another world from ours", Starmon states to Mamemon.

"You mean Yggdrasil?" Mamemon asks, looking at Starmon, who face-palms.

"No, that another other world."

"Ooooh", Mamemon says, nodding a bit, then pausing. "Wait. How did they get to Illiad?"

"That… Is a good question", Starmon answers, looking at the group, expecting answers."

"Uh… We we're-"Hiroto is about to answer as Gryzmon cuts in. "They were brought in by some dimensional rift. Trying to help them to return home."

"Ah, I see", Starmon says. "Honestly, since those two Royal Knights attacked at us, things have been strange."

"Yeah… Even boss has been more secluded than before – and before she loved to play with us." Mamemon agrees.

"Boss?" Hanabi asks, tilting her head a bit.

"Yeah, Minervamon", Gladimon answers. "She does not really leave her personal area anymore. I wonder what's wrong."

"That does sound strange", Kurata agrees.

"We should get going-"Dobermon begins to say as he sniffs air, eyes widening for a moment. "This scent… Incoming!"

* * *

No sooner than Dobermon gives the sound of alarm, something crashes behind the group – A digimon with white armor with purple markings, limbs shade of brown, and single orange eye glaring at the group.

"Parallelmon!" Aegiomon calls out, getting ready to fight. "This is not good…"

"Parallelmon?" Jin asks, getting ready for the fight as well.

"It's a Mega Level Digimon like Dianamon, a powerful Virus Type, designed to hunt for tamers", Dobermon answers. "Intruder must have made it to attack us…"

"T-this is bad!" Starmon stutters a bit, as does Mamemon, both back away, before start to run away.

"Cowards!" Gladimon calls out, drawing out its sabers. "I don't know who you are, but you are trespassing – and clearly have ill intentions! En Garde!" He calls out as he jumps at Parallelmon. "[ **Wheel Rush** ]! Gladimon then begins to spin rapidly as it tries to cut Gladimon – only causing the twin rapiers to snap to his shock.

Parallelmon glares at Gladimon for a moment before raising its clawed arm, before swinging it at Gladimon.

"Watch out!" Saki calls out, diving in and pushing Gladimon out of the attacks way along with herself, tamer hunters claw leaving deep gash in ground.

"Saki!" Coronamon and Lekismon call in unison, and then glare at Parallelmon before attacking. "[ **Fira Bomb** ]!" "[ **Moon Night Bomb** ]!"

Two attacks land on Parallelmon, but do hardly anything more than distract the digimon for a moment while others help Saki and Gladimon up.

"TARGET – TAMERS. MISSION – CAPTURE OR DELETE", Parallelmon's roaring voice echoes as eye begins to glow. "[ **ABSORBENT BANG** ]! As it calls the attacks name, a claw-shaped energy blast is shot from its eye.

"[ **Grau Lärm** ]!" Dobermon suddenly calls out, roaring – causing Absorbent Bang suddenly disperse – and Parallelmon stagger a bit.

"What just…?" Jin asks, looking at Dobermon for a moment.

"Grau Lärm, "The Gray Roar". Dobermon's technique which seals opponents powers…" Aegiomon explains. "I don't know how long it works on a Mega like Parallelmon, but it at least interrupted his attack."

Parallelmon would quickly recover from stagger, and stare at Dobermon a bit. "INTERFERENCE DETECTED. TARGET LOCKED." The eye then begins to glint once more, before it swings its arm in wide arc, sending Dobermon and Aegiomon flying backwards, followed by another swing which hits Coelamon, Kiwimon and Ogremon.

"It's too strong…" Lekismon and Firamon say, though Saki does not clearly have intentions to give up.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Voice then suddenly booms across the Groove, catching attention of everyone as dust cloud begins to approach the group and Parallelmon. Soon enough, figures shape would become clear – human-sized figure wielding a massive sword with carving of two snakes on it, wearing a golden armor and snake-like helmet. "Which one of you bullied my friends!?"

"Minervamon?!" Aegiomon asks, blinking in surprise.

"Him!" Gladimon calls out, pointing at Parallelmon, who then earns a glare from Minervamon.

"Why you… First you intrude the Silent Groove and then dare to bully my friends? Take this!" She then jumps in air and begins to spin. "[ **Strike Roll** ]!"

Minervamons blade connects and leaves a deep cut in Parallelmon, who starggers and roars. "DAMAGE SUSTAINED. PREPARING COUNTERMEAS-"

Before it can finish, Digimon partners of the chosen act up in unision, using the moment for their advance.

First one to launch its attack would be Ogremon, who pulls his fist back. "Takes this you cyclops! [ **Pummel Whack** ]!" He roars as he sends a shockwave in form of a purple energy blast straight at Parallelmon, staggering it. Dobermon joins then to assault for the combination, black energy gathering to dog digimons mouth. "[ **Schwaz Strahl** ]!" As it calls out the attacks name, the beam is unleashed at Parallelmons torso.

Next one would be tag team attack of Coelamon and Kiwimon. "Let's do this! [ **Fossil Bite** ]!" Coelamon calls out, sending blades of energy at Parallelmon. "On it! [ **Pummel Peck** ]!" Kiwimon calls out, launching smaller version of herself, ChibiKiwimon -a brown bird with metal helmet- at Parallelmon that first explodes and then runs back to Kiwimon.

As ChibiKiwimon returns to Kiwimons side, Lekismon and Firamon launch their attacks in unision once more. "[ **Fira Bomb** ]!" Firamon roars, sending a fiery bomb at Parallelmons eye. "[ **Moon Night Bomb** ]!" Lekismon calls out, gathering pulling her hand back before punching and sending several water droplets as bombs at Parallelmons torso where it was cut.

Gryzmon and Aegiomon both then jump at Parallelmon for close-range attacks of theirs. "[ **Stun Beat Blow** ]!" Aegiomon calls out as his fist crackles with thunder before punching Parallelmon in face, followed up by Gryzmon who winds up his attack. "[ **Crescent Dawn** ]!" It then roars as it sweeps Parallelmons legs with his claws, making the mutant digimon lose its balance and fall to the ground.

" **Wheel Rush**!" Gladimon once more calls out, starting to spin like a top and and trying to slash the Parallelmon with his broken rapiers, not really doing much.

As Parallelmon is about to raise from ground, sky itself begins to rotate, Starmon standing a bit further away, arms raised at the sky. "[ **Meteor Shower** ]!" It then calls out, bombarding Parallelmon with meteors as Mamemon closes in, smiling as he winds up a punch. "[ **Smile Bomber** ]!" It then calls out, punching Parallelmon – and causing afterwards explosion, causing digimon to fall down to the ground again.

"Is… Is it over?" Saki asks, as Parallelmon lies still. Suddenly it then pushes itself back up, glaring at the group.

"SYSTEM FUNCTIONAL. INITALIZING PROTOCOL-", Parallelmon states, as it prepares to fire another Absorbent Bang.

"Oh, still did not get enough!?" Minervamon snaps, raising her great sword as high as she can. "[ **Dominion Blade** ]!" She swings the blade down, causing a sharp shockwave to fly at Parallelmon, leaving deep cut and making digimon stagger notably as data becomes unstable.

Then something unexpected happens – orange tornado bursts from within Parallelmon. "[ **Great Tornado** ]!"

The sight leaves everyone shocked as blue, heavily armored wolf would also burst from Parallelmon's body, with human with red hair wearing blue dress and pink short coat, before turning around and facing Parallelmon. "[ **Ice Wolf Claw** ]!" As it calls out the attack name, metal wolf reveals weapons all over its body before firing a volley of missiles at Parallelmon – leaving it frozen statue which shatters, data of mutant digimon dispersing.

"YES!" human on robot wolf calls out, cheering. "I knew you could do it MetalGarurumon, WarGreymon!"

"We got lucky that something disturbed it enough for us to digi-evolve and break out", MetalGarurumon says.

WarGreymon looks at humans and Minervamon a moment. "I am guessing we should thank them for that, Nokia."

* * *

After landing back to ground, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon return back to forms of Agumon and Gabumon, standing next to Nokia who is smiling. "So you were attacking it from outside? Thank you! We have been trying to break out of there for a while now!"

"N-no problem", Saki replies, looking a bit flustered bit. "Still, I did not expect to meet another human here…"

"Huh?" Nokia asks, blinking a bit, before realizing something. "Eeeh!? Where are we!?"

"I am not sure…" Agumon says, looking around. "It looks different than our world", Gabumon replies.

"You are in –my- territory, the Silent Groove of Illiad", Minervamon says, sword on her shoulder. "Usually, I'd just delete you for trespassing, but…" She then looks a bit at Mamemon, Gladimon and Starmon. "Since you helped those guys, I'll let this go unnoticed."

"Thank you!" Nokia and Saki say at same time, both blinking for a moment, and rest snickering.

"So… How did you end up there?" Jin asks, crossing his arms a bit.

"Honestly, I am as confused as you are!" Nokia answers. "It showed up at Yggdrassil without a warning and next thing I know, I and Omnimon were pulled inside!"

"OMNIMON!?" Minervamon asks, drawing out her blade. "So he dares to show up after attacking the Olympos XII's seat of power!?"

"W-Wait!" Saki calls out, trying her best to calm down. " have to tell you something!" Minervamon looks at Saki and then Nokia, and sighs. "Fine, but be quick."

After short explanation based on what they had learned, and information from Nokia about what Omnimon had been doing, Minervamon would look shocked.

"…Wait… You are telling me that you guys…" Minervamon begins, looking at Illiad's Chosens partners. "You are the ones we thought were slain by the knights...?" And then she looks at Dobermon and Ogremon. "And you are Plutomon and that chief of Titamons…" She finally turns to look at Nokia and her partners. "…And Omnimon and Dukemon got blame because of lookalikes?"

"That's what I got about that, yes", Aegiomon says, nodding.

"…By the Illiad…" Minerva says, sitting down for a moment.

"So, what has happened among the Twelve?" Aegiomon asks.

"…Jupitermon- or whoever it is- has appointed new guards to areas whose deity fell, and to hunt down the traitor Venusmon…"

"Guards?" Coelamon asks, raising her brow a bit.

"I don't remember much, but… I know who is in charge of Battle City – Callismon."

Gryzmon frowns. "Great… He is not going to be an easy one to deal with."

"I got an idea!" Nokia then beams up. "Minervamon, right? Want to come with us?"

"Huh?" Minervamon asks, looking bit surprised by this.

"We can see if we can convince any of the remaining Olympos XII we come across to join us on the way!" Nokia explains, smiling.

Minervamon stares at Nokia a moment as if she said something foolish, but then laughs. "You are type who acts before they think, aren't ya?" She asks, but then smirks. "I like that. Count me in!"

Nokia smiles at this. "Yosh!"

Gladimon meanwhile makes his way to Saki. "…I also have to repay my debt from before", small knight speaks up. "I'll be joining your team as well."

Saki blinks a bit, but then smiles. "I see… I am not going to refuse from help. You are welcome to stay as long as you want."

Gladimon nods at this, pleased by this.

Starmon and Mamemon look at each other a bit, and then nod. "Well, while boss is away, we keep the place safe!" Starmon states, starting to suddenly glow, turning golden and gaining sunglasses, evolving SuperStarmon. "You can count on us!"

* * *

Back at Throne of Illiad, a hooded human figure would be looking at a monitor in air. "Unfortunate. Parallelmon was defeated…" They then look at another one. "And we have intruders from Yggdrasil, too." They then move their hand, opening another screen, with Reapermon visible on it.

"Boss! I am getting closer to Venusmon, it's only matter of time I-" Reapermon reports, but human just shakes her head.

"No need. Venusmon has weakest offensive power among the Twelve, so we can ignore her for a while longer. I give you another mission…"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **What is the plan of Illiad's new ruler, and Reapermon's new mission? Next time, we return to check Yggdrassil's Siege and defense against The Crack Team!**

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Grau Lärm = Gray Voice**

 **Schwarz Strahl = Black Beam**


End file.
